On a Mission (The Recognition)
by leeyuri41
Summary: Yi Jeong is up in a mission. A story that happened before "My wife doesn't like me anymore!"


**A/N:** Hello! Hello! It's been a while, isn't it? Did you guys miss me? How assuming of me. Hehehehe

I know I've been a bit neglectful not updating any of my stories. Forgive me with that, actually, I'm done with **Freedom of Hearts** next chap yet, I couldn't

upload it at the moment since it's being edited. And here I am to provide some peace offering for being a meanie. This 'one shot' was actually a story

that happened between '**SYJ**' and **'My wife doesn't like me anymore**'. And since I'm a bit down this past few days because of a shocking news

(SoEulmates just know what I'm talking about), I'm up raising my spirit with this. Hope for you to enjoy this one :)

* * *

"Brush your teeth well before going to bed, okay? And don't give Grandpa Hyun Sub and Grandma Haneul any headache. Do you understand?"

"Hmm. I love you."

Gaeul drew a breath after she hung up with the call. That was her third call back home right after she woke up. She hadn't blinked an eye last night knowing that she was miles away from her daughter. It was her first time being apart with Yoowon and Gaeul will never be comfortable about the matter. Although she trusts her in-laws on taking care of Yoowon, her heart would always reach out and feel wary for her daughter.

She sighed deeply once again before languidly stood up from her seat. With quiet steps, Gaeul went towards the bathroom to fix herself. She pulled her hair up, tied it in a messy ponytail and washed her face right after. She was reaching for her toothbrush when the bathroom door went open, she saw her husband went in, still half asleep.

"Hey… Why are you up too early?"

Yi Jeong rubbed his eyes leaning slightly on the wall. "Something wrong?" He asked sensing that his wife looked worried. However, Gaeul managed to give him a little head shake before she began brushing her teeth.

Yi Jeong stayed in his spot and waited for Gaeul to finish her business. After his wife had done her thing, he followed her back to their bedroom. She did not say anything to him and proceeded straight to the writing table across their bed.

Gaeul sat in the chair and reached for her laptop. Her eyes fixated on the screen while her fingers tapped some letters on the keyboard. A smile came after seeing the wallpaper on her desktop, it was a photo of Yoowon she took when they went to Maldives for a vacation. Yoowon was wearing a sleeveless white dress, her black and shiny hair let down blown by the sea breeze as she smiled brightly at someone not seen in the photo.

Being a professional photographer, Gaeul was the type that capture things best when in motion. Right at the moment she clicked the button, Yoowon turned and smiled towards her father who had gazed fondly at her. She took the picture without her daughter's knowledge and she was delightful of the precious moment she captured, it was priceless.

Gazing intently at the photo she had taken, Gaeul was beyond amazed at how their tiny stubborn bundle grew fast like it was just yesterday. She couldn't understand why was she feeling off about having Yoowon too far from her, yet, Gaeul was honest enough to admit that she missed her Strawberry too much.

In her younger years, she would occasionally ignore the simple things around her, she would never give much attention to the details of her surroundings. Her young mind would present only those that matter physiologically like food and drink. Seriously, Gaeul was like any other girl that would care less on other things when their mind were focused on a matter they find endearing.

But as she grows old, become an adult, a wife and most importantly being a mother to Yoowon, every single thing she laid eyes into would matter. Having Yoowon as a daughter brought a whole lot of challenge, happiness, meaning and learning in her life. Gaeul was beyond grateful and she could say that somehow she's capable of molding someone on her own way. Someone who's smart and cheerful, a certain someone who appreciate everything around her, whether big or small.

Another smile painted her lips when she felt a pair of hands wrapped warmly around her. Her head turned towards the left and caught her husband looking intently on the desktop display.

"You miss her too."

"So much." Yi Jeong uttered in all honesty. "It's always like this when I'm on a business trip. But I can say it's far better because you're here." Yi Jeong kissed the bare skin of her shoulder and nestled in the crook of her neck. "At least it was us two that are missing Strawberry now." There was an evident chuckle in his voice, a sign of relief and comfort.

Through his life being a husband and a father at the same time, he had endured a lot of long nights whenever his work calls for his time. He would travel from one country to another and spend days to weeks away from his family. There were times wherein he would stay awake for twenty-four hours, despite being tired from work, his mind always drifting to how was his wife and daughter doing. Were they eating their meals? Was Gaeul overworking herself? Was Yoowon unable to sleep soundly? Was his family doing well and safe? Were they missing him like how he misses them?

Few questions there were, withal, the worry he felt every time he's away from them couldn't be touched. Yi Jeong was fine to say that he feels better today, now that he has Gaeul with him to share the worry and the missing feeling towards their one and only Strawberry.

"How about a hearty breakfast to ease missing our daughter? We can't stare at her picture for hours and just starve, Honey." Gaeul chuckled at his remark and smacked Yi Jeong's forehead lightly.

"Kaja!" She stood up and dragged her husband down to the living room and into the kitchen.

The place hasn't changed a bit, six years had passed since she first stepped inside their villa. And, just at their six anniversary, Gaeul came to visit the place once more. There were so many beautiful memories she has with the house and she's delighted to spend her week in it with her husband. Just the two of them on the Grecian island.

"I am guessing that you brought me with you to cook."

"Of course, you need an audience while you're cooking."

Yi Jeong melted in an instant as soon as he registered the sweet and bright smile his wife had given him. He will never be immune with her smile no matter how he tries.

There he made his way in the kitchen while Gaeul sat on the stool, resting her elbows on the table. She watched Yi Jeong chop and dice spices effortlessly and Gaeul could only admire him more about how great he was when it comes to cooking.

"So, what are you making for breakfast, Honey?"

"Will paella suffice your appetite?"

"Sure do."

While Yi Jeong was busy preparing the food, Gaeul made some fresh juice and started fixing the dining table. She smiled to the fact that they seem to be a newlywed couple again. Merely thinking of staying in a huge villa with only Yi Jeong with her, made her miss Yoowon's presence again. A soft sigh escaped her lips, oblivious that Yi Jeong was staring at her.

Yi Jeong observed his wife prepare the table for them. She was just simply beautiful in every move she does, pure, graceful and perfect. And then he saw her let out a soft breath, he just knows her mind was caving in for their daughter. He suddenly felt guilty of having her just for him in a week. At the moment he was debating against himself if he'll just give in to her and head back home earlier. But then Yoowon had asked for them to spend more time together and that she said she's already a big girl. Of course, with some terms and conditions on the side note.

"Let's go and stroll around after eating." Yi Jeong declared pulling Gaeul out from her reverie, also trying to free her from her worries.

"Where?"

"That's a secret, Honey."

After their meal ended, both ready themselves for a morning stroll around the streets of Santorini. Yi Jeong had some second thoughts of having the stroll the moment his wife emerged from their room's door. Gaeul was wearing a white floral printed heart shaped top maxi dress and he was debating if he'll just lock her in their room with him. And, in a way fulfill the wish of his dear Strawberry. Then again, maybe it's better if he will allow his wife enjoy the day first and then spend the thought later.

"You're doing it on purpose." Gaeul caught his husband utter with those slit eyes he's giving her.

"What are you implying?"

"I'm merely saying that it will be a little distracting to other tourist having you stroll around." He worked his way to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You look great, Mrs. So. That's what I mean." Yi Jeong said before giving her a feathery kiss.

"Oh! Enough of the sugary coated words, Mr. So. You ain't gonna get me for that." She teased making Yi Jeong back off with both hands raised in mid air. "Oh? High security." He said and both of them laughed.

"Kaja!"

They walk along the busy streets of the great Santorini, admiring the fantastic view, the warm smiles from the locals and the great moments they are sharing. They stop from store to store to look for interesting stuffs as they walk with fingers interlaced. He tugged Gaeul towards a store with summer hats displayed, he took a weaved wide halo hat and wear it on her head.

"Great." He said with a satisfied smile playing on his lips. "Anything looks good on you."

Gaeul had to smile on how her husband keeps on wooing her when in fact they're already husband and wife. She couldn't think of the idea of why would Yi Jeong say things too sweet just for her. Maybe, being a sweet talker had been a part of him that's been undeniably, a fact.

"Honey, you think Strawberry will like this?" She raised a mini version of the hat she has.

"That will be great on her. Let's buy that."

"Wait!" Gaeul tugged him to her and grabbed a fedora hat with a navy blue band then placed it on his head."Perfect." She smiled brightly.  
"Come on. Let's buy these."

oooo

During the afternoon, right after they had lunch, both had some more stroll using a caddy. They headed down to the seaside, and rested on some put-up tent for tourists.

Gaeul was busy taking photos of the place while Yi Jeong was enjoying his drink.

"Are you tired already?" He asked.

"No. Not yet. Are you?"

"Not a bit."

He tapped on his leg lightly. "Come sit with me." Yi Jeong pulled her gently and hugged her from the back. He reached for her right hand and placed something on it. Gaeul snapped a look at him with questioning eyes.

"I know you wouldn't want me to give you expensive stuff. So, I made you this. Happy anniversary!" She opened her palm and saw a bracelet with aqua blue beads shaped like stars and moons.

"It's beautiful! Thank you Honey!"

Gaeul turned her body and hugged him before breaking into a sheepish smile. "My gift for you is at the villa. I…" Gaeul was surprised when all of a sudden, Yi Jeong stood up. He pulled her with him as they head towards the parked caddy.

"Where are we going?" She asked with evident confusion.

"I can't wait to see your gift. And by that, we're heading back at the villa." He said turning to his wife with wiggling eyebrows. Gaeul could only roll her eyes with his antics and just laughed it away.

"You're such a brat."

"An attention seeking brat."

Yi Jeong declared and without any warning, he pulled his wife and kissed her softly in the middle of a busy crowd. The buzz in her ears was cleared by the sound of clapping hands and cheers of the amused crowd. And with that, they pulled out of the kiss and Yi Jeong saw how his wife was shocked. Later in a minute, when she had taken Yi Jeong's action, Gaeul was already controlling her retaliation and just turned red like a tomato.

There will never come a time in his life that he will grow tired of teasing his wife. Seeing her blush and then red for the unprecedented public display of affection somewhat gives his contentment. And for his wife to retaliate, which he knew she would not dare do in public, he could only tug her along the dividing crowd towards the caddy with a wicked smile on his lips.

"You just know you're dead once we get back at the villa." Gaeul warned him, but her husband just shrugged his shoulders. The man just shrugged at her and it took all her control not to hit him hard. She can vividly picture the smug grin on Yi Jeong's face and her fingers were itching to squeeze both of his cheeks until it turned red.

At time they arrived at their front door, Gaeul had forgotten her early irritation and warning. During the ride, both had talked about random things with regard to work, current issues and things around their friends. They shared some heartily laugh on how Junpyo went frantic when Jandi was on her way delivering their third child. And how Jandi was wailing in the delivery room cursing the idiot Junpyo without inhibition. After their mirth ended, Yi Jeong turned to her showing his wide open palms in front.

"My gift. Where is it?" His eyes were hinting expectancy. Excitedly, Gaeul spun on her heels and head upstairs.

"Wait there." She said to him, but as stubborn as he is, Yi Jeong happily followed her suit.

"Didn't I tell you to wait down stairs?" Gaeul complained.

"I want to see it now. Where is it?" Yi Jeong demanded and she sighed.

"Tada!"

Gaeul gleefully pulled a tiny box from the drawer and turned to him with a bright smile. The silver box was wrapped with a silk blue ribbon. She placed it on his palm and waited for Yi Jeong to pull it open.

"What's this?"

"Ai! Just open it!"

Yi Jeong doesn't need to be told twice and there he pulled the ribbon and lifted the lid of the tiny box. His eyes immediately darted on a white gold pin with his initials studded with tiny gems. The surprise was an understatement, for his wife isn't the type to give something like what's in his hand. Gaeul isn't the type to give him jewelries or anything alike.

She saw his reaction or the lack of it and she suddenly felt a bit disappointed.

"Don't you like it?" Yi Jeong blinked his eyes and caught disappointment in his wife's eyes.

The gift was great, it was perfect, but he was just surprised to know that she gave him something expensive, or that is what he thought.

"No. No no. Honey, this one is perfect! I was just surprised, you know?" He gathered her into his embrace and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you!" He said with a smile of delight.

"You got me there. I thought you don't like it. I and Yoowon had a hard time making it."

Yi Jeong's eyes widened with what he heard. "Wait. You and Yoowon made this? As in for real?"

"Yeah… Remember the fair last month at school? Master Choi gave some crash course for the teachers in jewelry design and that gave me the idea to make one for you." She wrapped her arms around him, but maintained a good distance. "You have to give Strawberry some credits though. She took care of the design." Gaeul uttered with a proud voice.

"Wow! Really?" Gaeul nodded. "I love it!"

That was the only thing he can utter due to amazement and by that he just pulled his wife and kissed her lovingly. He must not underestimate his wife's uniqueness, she's more than amazing and he needed to take note of that.

oooo

Later that night, the couple was quietly seated on their bed watching what Gaeul had deemed as 'the best movie ever made' but Yi Jeong had to snort about it. His wife was all glued to the screen while he keeps on throwing daggers at the actor which obviously has no idea of his stares. Seriously, how will the actor react on Yi Jeong's stares of irritation when it was all a movie?

Gaeul was gushing and chanting words of praises for the actor and Yi Jeong was at the brink of throwing the remote control straight to the TV screen. "Look Honey, isn't he a great actor? How could he pull such an emotion?" She started again and in Yi Jeong's head, all that Gaeul said was pure of 'blah-blah-blah'. And when he couldn't take it any longer he moved his shoulder a little forceful making Gaeul's head slide down his chest.

"Yah!" She hit his arm. "What was that for?"

"I just moved my shoulder a bit, it felt sore." He uttered and then just snapped suddenly in a second. "But hey! Seriously. Honey, aren't you tired of watching that Wonbin? Haven't you outgrown your fangirl crush on that ajusshi?" He ranted with pure annoyance.

For all those years, her husband, still at his age was nothing but furious over her ultimate crush, Wonbin. No matter how she explains that what she's harboring over the actor was all but admiration, yet his thirty years old of a husband, would remain envious of Wonbin. Gaeul could only shake her head, Yi Jeong was being 'Yi Jeong' once again. Sometimes, Gaeul she couldn't help but compare the 'President So Yi Jeong', the strong willed and confident Woo Seong president from the 'So Yi Jeong', her childish and immature husband, of course in spite of his age.

"Aigoo!"

Gaeul snatched the remote from him and turned off the television. She gave Yi Jeong a peck on the lips. "Good night! Let's just sleep, Honey." _*I'll just watch it next time without you.*_ She added and snuggled closer to him.

Yi Jeong was robbed with words to battle against his wife for Gaeul instantly dropped down the cause of his annoyance. He poked at her side for several times, yet she did not respond. And so, he was left with no choice but to hover over her, which undoubtedly, did not alarm his wife.

To his surprise, his wife just pulled him in and kissed him sweetly. When their kiss ended, Yi Jeong looked at his wife baffled. "What?" She asked and just with those glints in her eyes, the thought drawn to him, his wife was just pulling his strings to tease him. He pressed his eyes tight and just smiled admiringly back at her.

"What are you smiling about?" She pressed again with those innocent gazes.

"Nothing. I'm just happy." He said before he delved down and sealed the gap between them. Gaeul couldn't help but giggled at Yi Jeong childishness, then again she would end up being shushed with his kisses.

"You're being playful and a prankster lately, Gaeul-yang."

Gaeul looked straight at him while slowly lifting his shirt off. "It's amusing, isn't it?" She raised her brow and Yi Jeong was fast enough to comprehend. "Nah! You're such a meanie, Honey." He pulled off his shirt and kissed back his giggling wife.

Wonbin was set aside, tiny jealousy was all forgotten, leaving only the two of them spending a blissful moment together. Yi Jeong was kissing her hungrily while his' hands wander over her, drawing back his old imprints on her. She was giving him enough of his needed attention and with an earnest heart, Gaeul was responding accordingly. Her touch could cause him feverish pleasure as he groaned and groaned from her kisses.

Time had gotten his wife confidence, and boldly made her way on top of him, completely in the flesh, Yi Jeong was surprised to be not so surprise. With a mere silk fabric to keep them warm, she showered him with kisses and loving touch, burning his every fiber and he's sure was getting crazy.

This woman never fails to make him crazy.

At her age, he would undoubtedly testify that his wife still got those that he had admired since he first laid his eyes on her, in the flesh. Giving birth five years ago, only gave Gaeul those womanly curves which he had been overly crazy about and he's sure of it she knew.

In one swift movement he pulled her in possessively, gaining his dominance once again. His action earned a yelp from her, but he just swallowed her protest with his demanding kiss and feat. He patiently guided her, giving his attention solely on her. Their heartbeats were like music and their erratic breathing was in a way deafening. She was nothing but amazing in every way she does, in grace she moves.  
Moments later, he heard her gasped and mumbled his name the way he wanted to be called by her. She slowly melted under him while he shuddered weak over her, temporarily blanked out from bliss.

"I love you so so much." He said trailing kisses on her face.

"I love you too." She whispered against his temple.

He will never get tired of loving Gaeul, ever. Without her, he's nothing and that's enough reason why he's living his life in contentment and gratefulness. How would he harbor bitter feelings towards this woman in his arms when all she's giving him was pure love? They may not be the perfect husband and wife with argument free relationship, but everything they had and will have, make them perfect as a lifetime couple.

He gathered her in his arms, feeling both of their heartbeat settling into normal. She noticed him staring at the ceiling, unusually quiet.

"Something bothering you?" Gaeul wrapped her arms around him as he pulled her in closer.

"Nothing. Just some request from my lovely Strawberry, that is."

"And what is it?"

…

Yi Jeong would never dare to deny that his Strawberry has been just as demanding and stubborn as he is. He merely shook his head and smiled inwardly remembering how his five year old daughter demanded him with a baby brother. All the furrowed brows, the pout and those puppy eyes she showed him made him compelled to promise.

_"Dad, remember I told you that Jinhye (Jiho's son) is having a baby sister and that Woonri Oppa and Jeaya (Woobin's son and daughter) are having another little brother. And then Imo and Samchon (Jandi and Junpyo) had Minah a few days ago (Junpyo's new baby daughter)."_

_Yi Jeong nodded slowly, knowing where the conversation was heading. Maybe, he and Gaeul would lessen the time they let Yoowon spend with Grandma Heajin. He will soon ban his grandmother in fetching and having Yoowon spend her time in the Lee household. His Strawberry was being used by his dear grandmother to press the idea of having another grandchild._

_"Dad? Are you listening?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"So?" Yoowon pouted. "When am I going to have a little brother?" Her eyebrows were knitted together and eyes boring hard on her father.  
Yi Jeong was on the brink of giving out a groan however, he managed to keep it to himself. His mind reeling hard formulating any answer to his child. How is he going to answer his daughter in a way that she would understand appropriately?_

_Frustration was evident in his face and Yoowon was observant enough to notice it. She reached for his face and caressed it with her thumbs and smiled at him lightly._

_"Fine. I will wait for my baby brother. But. But you have to promise me Dad, you and mom will give me at least one. Okay? So, I would have a playmate and someone to take care of. Hmmm?" She prodded before reaching for his finger for a pinky promise._

_"Dad, I'm actually waiting for you to promise."_

_Yi Jeong could only chuckle at her antics and he knew she wouldn't let it pass unless he give her his promise. He gazed at Yoowon fondly, shuffling her hair with his free hand. How could he refuse such a persistent request? He knew that his daughter was feeling lonely without anyone to play with. And just looking back on those gorgeous brown round eyes, he had been wrapped around her little fingers ever since she came to life, as a father, he can tell that it was more than being compelled._

_"I promise." He linked their fingers together. "But I have a tiny problem with your request."_

_"Eh? What is it?"_

_"Mom and I are incapable of deciding whether it will be a baby brother or a baby sister."_

_"Why is that?" Yoowon looked confused. She tilted her head and plastered a pout. "Minho Oppa said that I can choose whether it's a girl or a boy. He told me that he asked for a baby sister and he got Minha. Why can't I do the same?" She whined._

_"But Strawberry…" Yi Jeong was having a hard time thinking for the appropriate explanation. "Look here Honey…" He remained, but his daughter beat him to it._

_"What's so hard with that?" Yi Jeong furrowed his brows and raised it until it went invisible behind his hair line. "You and Mom are going to call Lotte Mall and order or get the number on a home shopping channel and schedule a date so they can deliver my baby brother on time!"_

The entire room was filled with his wife's laughter and in seconds he was joining her. "She did tell you that?" Gaeul asked again, her eyes were moist from and she was clutching her tummy.

"I know right. And I'm dead sure Junpyo was the culprit. Who else would tell his son that babies can be ordered at a home shopping channel? That idiot."

"But really? Strawberry asked you for us to give her a baby brother?" Gaeul asked after their mirth ended.

A small nod came as Yi Jeong's answer. "I think she's feeling lonely being the only child of both families. And that the other kids are now having their own siblings."

Gaeul smiled and added. "I think she's also a little envious."

"We better start considering Yoowon's request, Honey."

"Is that what you've been up to this whole time?" Gaeul raised her eyebrow at his sheepishly smiling husband.

"I'm up to a mission and the deadline is irrevocable."

They looked at each other for seconds before bursting into a hearty laugh.

* * *

**A/N:** Well BTW, thank you for the regards **_ntcmiller_** :) I'm fine, hope you too feel great and healthy. :)

to everybody - Please give me some review TT


End file.
